Big Time Truth
by Brittany Pierce
Summary: It's raining outside when everyone wants to go swimming. But what happens when Carlos suggests to play Truth or Dare? Jatie One-Shot.


**Hi! So this is my fifth story and fourth one-shot. I made three stories in a row yesterday, so I would be really happy if you check those stories out! Okay, so Katie is nineteen while the guys are twenty five, twenty six. Anyways, this**_** whole**_** story will be in Normal POV (Point of View).Please follow and review this story! Enjoy!**

Katie Knight groaned. It was raining outside, so James, Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and Katie were all stuck in their apartment. Mama Knight was out with her boyfriend, and she just texted Katie that once the rain cleared up, she would be staying over at her boyfriend's house. Katie groaned again. Everyone wanted to go outside to the Palm Woods pool and swim, but because of the rain, they couldn't. They all wanted to do something together and started suggesting random things they could do in the house.

"We could watch TV?" Kendall suggested.

Everyone shook their heads.

"You guys can help me pick my outfit for my modeling shoot tomorrow?" James suggested.

Everyone shook their heads again.

"How about we get our math on?" Logan suggested.

"No!" Everyone shouted at once.

"We could play Truth or Dare?" Carlos suggested.

Everyone seemed to like the idea of playing Truth or Dare, so they all sat around in a circle next to the couch.

"Okay, the dares have to be inside this apartment. No going outside or wandering around the Palm Woods," Logan explained.

"Katie, you go first," Kendall smiled.

"Okay, James, truth or dare?" Katie asked.

"Truth," James said.

"Okay, could you go two weeks without using Cuda Man Spray?"

"Nope," James said.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey!" James said. "Anyways, Logan truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you think Katie is cute?"

Katie blushed right away when James said that.

"Um, yeah," Logan blushed.

Katie blushed when Logan said this.

"Me too," Kendall said.

Katie blushed again.

"Okay, Kendall truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to slide down on the swirly slide backwards."

"Okay."

Kendall got up and climbed up the swirly slide. Logan got a puffy blanket and set it down below the slide so Kendall would land on it. Kendall lied down backwards and pushed himself on the slide. He slid and landed on the puffy blanket. Everyone got back in a circle to continue the game.

"Okay, Carlos, truth or dare?" Kendall asked.

"Truth."

"Do you think Logan is funny?"

"Nope."

Everyone started laughing.

"Hey!" Logan said.

"Okay, James, truth or dare?" Carlos asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to, um…"

Carlos rested his gaze on Katie.

"To kiss Katie!" Carlos laughed.

"What!" Katie and James both said.

"Is that even a dare?" James asked.

"Yup," Carlos replied.

Without thinking, James kissed Katie on the lips for a few seconds.

"Alright, Kendall truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you get jealous when I kissed Katie?"

"No, because, it was only a dare, nothing more."

"Okay...Katie! Truth or Dare?" Kendall asked.

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on James?"

"Nope."

"Yes you do! Yes you do!" James smiled.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes you do! Yes you do!" James smiled again.

"No, I don't!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine."

Just then, Katie walked up to Logan and kissed him on the lips dramatically.

"Ack!" Carlos said.

Katie walked back to her place where she sat next to James.

"Oh my god, Katie! If Camille and I were still dating, she would kill me! Literally, kill me!"

"But you're not. Right, Logan?" Katie asked.

"Yup," Logan said.

"Okay, um, James, truth or dare?" Katie asked.

James smirked.

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to admit that I _don't _have a crush on you!"

"No."

"You have to, it's a dare."

James sighed.

"You don't have a crush on me."

"Okay, Katie, truth or dare?" James asked.

"Hey, I already asked you!" Katie exclaimed.

"It's fine," Logan said.

Katie sighed.

"Um, truth."

"If you had to choose one guy to be on an island with you, Logan or me, who would it be?"

"Logan."

"Hey!" James said.

"Okay...Kendall! Truth or Dare?" Katie asked.

"Truth!"

"Who would you save if someone was falling off a cliff. James or me?"

"I'm sorry, James, but it would definitely be Katie."

"Hey! But then The Face would be ruined!" James said.

"Exactly," Katie snickered.

"Alright. Carlos, truth or dare?" Kendall asked.

"Dare!"

"If you were king of something, what would it be?"

"The refrigerator, because then I could eat all of the pudding in the world!"

"Okay…," Katie said.

"Uh, I guess...Katie, truth or dare?" Carlos asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss James!"

Kendall and Logan gasped.

"Okay…," Katie said.

Katie went up to James and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm done with this game…," Katie said.

"Hey! Come back!" Carlos said.

"Yeah, I'm done, too," Logan said.

"Me, too," Kendall said.

Katie went up to her room and locked the door.

"I guess I'll be leaving, too, since everyone else is…," Carlos said.

Everyone walked away. Katie locked her door and started looking up something on her laptop.

No one noticed James who was still sitting there shocked.

"Wait, I could have kissed her on the cheek?" James asked Carlos.

"Yeah, I didn't mean you had to kiss her on the lips," Carlos replied.

"Oh," James replied.

Katie heard James and Carlos' conversation. She opened the door a tiny bit.

Katie saw James now laying on the floor with his hands on his eyes.

"Hey, James, you okay?" Kendall asked.

James didn't reply.

"James?"

James still didn't reply.

"_That idiot_," Katie thought.


End file.
